In recent years, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) and other panel display devices have gradually replaced the CRT displays and become the major production in the display device market. The OLED display device possesses many outstanding properties of self-illumination, low driving voltage, high luminescence efficiency, fast response, high clarity and contrast, near 180° view angle, wide range of working temperature, applicability of flexible display and large scale full color display. The OLED is considered as the most potential flat panel display technology.
The OLED display device generally comprises a substrate, a package cover plate oppositely located with the substrate, an anode located on the substrate, a Hole Injection Layer located on the anode, a Hole Transporting Layer located on the Hole Injection Layer, an emitting layer located on the Hole Transporting Layer, an Electron Transport Layer located on the emitting layer, an Electron Injection Layer located on the Electron Transport Layer and a Cathode located on the Electron Injection Layer. As the OLED display device works, the Hole and the Electron are injected to the emitting layer, these electrons and the holes are combined to generate excited electron-hole pairs, and the excited electron-hole pairs are converted from the excited state to the ground state for achieving illumination.
With the development of portable electronic display devices, the touch panel provides a new human machine interactive interface. The usage is more direct and with more humanization. Forming a touch control device with combining the touch panel and the flat display device is capable of providing the touch control function to the flat display device. With the fingers, the stylus for inputting, the operation can be more intuitive and easy.
For the present OLED touch control display devices, the OLED display device and the touch control panel are separately manufactured, and then the two are combined with assembly. Thus, a regular OLED touch control display device is thicker, and generally comprises a structure of four layers, which respectively are an OLED substrate, an OLED cover plate, a touch control panel substrate and a touch control panel cover plate. FIG. 1 shows an OLED touch control display device according to prior art with improvement, comprising: a display panel substrate 100, a display panel cover plate 200 and a touch control panel main body 300. The display panel substrate 100 comprises a substrate main body 110 and an antiglare layer 120 which is an outermost layer of the substrate main body 110; the touch control panel main body 300 is integrated between the substrate main body 110 and the antiglare layer 120, and comprises a transparent conductive inner layer 330 located at one side of the antiglare layer 120 facing the substrate main body 110, a transparent isolation dot layer 320 located under the transparent conductive inner layer 330 and a transparent conductive outer layer 310 located at one side of the substrate main body 110 facing the antiglare layer 120. The display panel cover plate 200 is located at one side of the substrate main body 110 away from the antiglare layer 120, and connected with the display panel substrate 100. The remaining problem of the aforesaid OLED touch control display device with improvement is that because the antiglare layer 120 is flexible polymer material in general, directly manufacturing the touch control panel main body 300 thereon must face a certain difficulty in the manufacture process and leads to the lower productivity.